


El hombre y el lobo.

by ilianabanana



Series: Once upon a dream. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Antology, Disney, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, fairy tale, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Adaptación de la película Pocahontas de Disney.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Once upon a dream. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654618
Kudos: 6





	El hombre y el lobo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot forma parte de la antlogía Once upon a dream. Las parejas y los cuentos fueron elegidos por los lectores por medio de dos encuestas. 
> 
> Todas las historias pueden leerse de forma independiente.

Estaba entusiasmado, para que iba a ocultarlo, estaba sumamente entusiasmado, como no lo había estado en meses y es que después de mucho tiempo de permanecer en Inglaterra haciendo absolutamente nada, por fin volvería a salir hacia la aventura, hacia una nueva tierra que conquistar, y lo mejor de todo es que lo haría en compañía de su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma.

Cuando la luz de la mañana se coló por su ventana se desperezó, había despertado al menos diez minutos antes de lo establecido, pero había decidido permanecer en cama únicamente por que levantarse y despertar a James para que comenzaran a arreglarse era demasiado infantil; no lo hacía desde que había dejado de recibir regalos en las vísperas de navidad, cuando tenía doce años.

Su cabello negro como la noche y su piel morena brillaban en dorado por los primeros rayos de sol del día, estaba de un fantástico humor por lo que, cuando la brisa matutina se coló por la ventana no pudo más que sonreír y cerrar los ojos. Iba a extrañar Londres, pero no tanto como para declinar la oferta que Lord Lucius le había hecho.

Sólo un mes atrás, Lucius Malfoy, un adinerado conde le había ofrecido una cantidad exuberante de oro con tal de tenerlo en su próxima expedición al nuevo mundo. Sirius había aceptado de inmediato por supuesto, pero no por el oro (tenía ya demasiado a su nombre), si no por el viaje que prometía ser el mejor que hubiese hecho nunca. Malfoy no era muy agradable, pero si iba a comer gratis, a viajar, conocer y además sería capaz de asesinar a algunos nativos para limpiar las nuevas tierras, pues iba a hacerlo.

A eso se dedicaba, a asesinar, o como a él y a James les gustaba llamarlo: a limpiar las tierras nuevas para que los hombres civilizados como ellos pudieran habitarlas.

Ser cazador no solo era un trabajo bien remunerado, era, además, satisfactorio. Existían entre ellos grupos de seres que no podían ser considerados humanos por mucho que su apariencia dijera que sí, como era el caso de los vampiros, las veelas y los hombres lobo.

A lo largo de sus expediciones a los nuevos mundos, Sirius Black había ayudado en la conquista de un sinfín de tierras donde seres diferentes habitaban. Se había enfrentado a gigantes, ogros, trolls, vampiros, centauros y sirenas, saliendo siempre victorioso de cada enfrentamiento. La reina estaba sumamente satisfecha con sus servicios, los hombres ricos en busca de oro y tierras nuevas se peleaban por hacerlo subir a su barco, a su servicio y Sirius, siempre dispuesto, aceptaba cada jugosa oferta solo si James accedía a acompañarlo.

Black no sabía decir cuando había comenzado a cazar creaturas mágicas con sus fuertes manos mortales, pero lo que si sabía era cuando había comenzado su odio hacia todo aquello que era diferente y por lo tanto peligroso. Había sido durante un verano, en una de las tantas propiedades que pertenecían a los Black, en un bosque al norte de Inglaterra. Regulus, su hermano, había decidido dar un paseo al atardecer por el bosque. Todos sabían que era peligroso pero el menor de los Black había hecho caso omiso de aquello, su padre le advirtió que no se alejara mucho, que cerca acechaba una tribu de hombres lobo, pero aquello solo alentó al muchacho de solo dieseis años a adentrarse al bosque donde fue cruelmente asesinado.

Sirius fue quién lo encontró, después de algunas horas desaparecido habían decidido comenzar a buscarlo. Huesos, carne y sangre acompañados con un trozo de su ropa fue lo único que quedó de Regulus Black.

Los tiempos en que Sirius había soñado en confraternizar con creaturas que definitivamente no eran humanas quedaron en el pasado, después de la muerte de su hermano menor nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo y él había gastado cada minuto de su tiempo entrenándose para convertirse en el mejor cazador que se hubiese visto en Europa.

Fue ahí donde conoció a James, su hermano del alma. James no era cazador, pero su familia se dedicaba a fabricar armas de fuego y Sirius se había convertido en un cliente fiel. James sabía sobre cazar lo que Sirius de cocinar, pero aquello no impidió que se hicieran grandes amigos, los mejores amigos. James además poseía una gran habilidad para curar heridas que no tenían ni los mejores médicos de sus tiempos y tenía tanto conocimiento sobre creaturas mágicas que siempre sabía como tratar cada rasguño, por más pequeño que fuera.

Habían sido un dúo imparable por años. Los Potter habían estado muy contentos de dejar que su único hijo se marchara a conocer el mundo, pero todo había cambiado cuando James, trágicamente, había caído en las redes del amor.

Sirius no lo entendía, no entendía que tenía de maravilloso encandilarse a una persona y actuar como un completo idiota todo el tiempo. James, que siempre había sido un chico bromista y alegre, ligero como el viento, se había vuelto más serio y reservado, los chistes sobre penes al parecer habían dejado de dar risa y ahora le causaban una incomodidad terrible, sobre todo si Lily Evans se encontraba presente.

Lily y James llevaban casados al menos dos años, el mismo tiempo que Sirius llevaba viajando solo por todo el mundo, completamente solo y malhumorado por la pérdida de su hermano. Esa estúpida boda había sido la razón principal por la que Sirius había dejado de viajar, cansado de hacerlo solo y sin alguien que le hiciera reír cuando se encontraban rodeados por el enemigo.

Estúpido James.

Sirius jamás iba a enamorarse, no señor, primero dejaría que un hombre lobo le mordiera y lo convirtiera en uno de ellos. Enamorarse definitivamente estaba prohibido.

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su armario de dónde sacó algo de la ropa que había decidido no empacar para su viaje. Se secó el cabello con una toalla y luego lo sacudió para dejar que este se peinara solo. El resultado era siempre el mismo, un cabello salvaje e irresistible para cualquiera que quisiera mirarlo.

Se estaba calzando las botas cuando alguien tocó la puerta. James apareció tras ella.

—Siempre tan guapo, canuto – le dijo con fingido enamoramiento.

—Te dije que yo te convenía más que Evans —le siguió el juego —. ¿Todo listo? — James frunció el ceño—. No me digas que te has arrepentido de acompañarme... —soltó apenas conteniendo el enojo en su voz.

—No es eso, necesito el oro, ahora que Harry está por nacer no podemos seguir viviendo en nuestra pequeña casita, pero...

—No quieres dejarlos solos.

—¿Y si nace antes de que volvamos?

—Pues entonces te mostrarán las fotografías.

—Hablo en serio, Sirius.

—Y yo también —Potter bufó—. Escucha, El nacimiento de Harry está programado para julio, aún tenemos cuatro meses para eso, si todo sale bien, estaremos regresando para junio y tu podrás llegar a tiempo para impedir que ese pobre niño se llame Harry y en su lugar lo nombres como su siempre atractivo padrino, osea yo.

James sonrió.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Como que soy el mejor cazador de toda Inglaterra.

—Entonces creo que me quedaré —Sirius caminó hasta él y divertido le golpeó en las costillas levemente—. ¿Crees que nos topemos con algo peligroso? No me apetece morir sin haber visto a mi hijo.

—Tranquilo Jamie, me haré cargo de todo en caso de que sea así. Para eso me han contratado después de todo.

James asintió en silencio.

—He estado pensado... ¿es necesario esclavizarlos o asesinarlos? Quiero decir... ¿No somos nosotros los que los invadimos a ellos?

—Ciertamente ser un hombre casado te ha ablandando, amigo, ¿o es que olvidas lo que esas creaturas le han hecho a los nuestros sin razón?

Sirius no lo dijo en voz alta pero James sabía lo que aquellas palabras implicaban: "Regulus".

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sirius estuvo listo para partir. No era incómodo pero tampoco estaban en uno sus mejores momentos. James conocía la historia completa, Sirius se lo había confesado una noche, demasiado borracho como para contenerse. Había llorado y había gritado por su hermano, después de años de soportarlo en silencio y James había estado allí para apoyarlo y cuidarlo y para ayudarlo a soportar la cruda moral del día siguiente, por supuesto.

Bajaron las escaleras donde Lily Evans con su precioso cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes ya se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno y presumiendo una pequeña pancita de meses donde el pequeño Harry seguramente aguardaba, no muy pacientemente, su hora de salir.

Sirius saludó a la mujer con una sonrisa tranquila que ella correspondió con un simple " _Black"_. No se llevaban muy bien, pero Sirius había esperado que al estar en su casa, al menos recibiría un trato mucho menos hostil.

James parecía que se divertía con su enemistad.

Partieron hacia el puerto cuando dieron las diez y media, transportándose en un especialmente pequeño carruaje halado por caballos negros. Sirius pensaba que era perfecto, o lo hubiera sido si Lily no hubiera insistido en acompañarlos hasta el puerto para despedir a su marido que sonriente le había agradecido el detalle.

Sirius quiso vomitar.

El barco de Lucius Malfoy era colosal, terriblemente enorme se erguía en el puerto, rodeado de gente que, fascinada lo observaba a punto de partir. James y Sirius habían sido los último en subir, principalmente porque James había estado a punto de arrepentirse de dejar sola a su mujer embarazada. No qué Lily fuese una mujer delicada, sino todo lo contrario, era más bien que James necesitaba Lily como a nadie más.

El conde Malfoy recibió a sus últimos tripulantes como expresión satisfecha en el rostro. Parecía genuinamente aliviado de contar con el mejor cazador de creaturas mágicas en su tripulación y ni el claro desagrado que sentía por Potter parecía amilanarlo. James, por supuesto, no pudo más que ignorarlo durante todo el viaje y Sirius se había mantenido alejado de Malfoy lo más posible pese a los esfuerzos del hombre de mantenerlo cerca.

El viaje que se había estipulado para ser concretado en una semana finalmente se había alargado por las inclemencias del tiempo. A la mitad del camino una tormenta los había azotado y desviado un poco en su camino. Sirius había aprovechado el tiempo para demostrarle a toda la tripulación sus habilidades con las armas de fuego y los objetos punzocortantes, metiéndose a los hombres de Lucius al bolcillo, a base de respeto por su fuerza particularmente bruta y su gran desempeño físico.

Sirius pensaba que era una verdadera lástima que en todo el barco no hubiese una sola señorita con la cual presumir sus habilidades de cazador y su bien trabajado cuerpo. No que el respeto de los otros marineros no sirviera de nada, pero definitivamente no servían para las cosas que él quería hacer. Para un hombre como él, que no podía mantener los pantalones en su lugar más de tres días, era esencial tener una chica linda cerca con la cual intercambiar más que palabras.

Finalmente, después de una tormenta que había hecho a James caer del barco y obligado a Sirius a arrojarse al mar a rescatar a su mejor amigo, muchas tardes alimentándose únicamente de unas galletas horrorosas, montones de canciones de marineros cantadas a todo pulmón por voces desafinadas, unas cuantas cervezas y Lucius Malfoy impaciente por llegar a aquellas nuevas tierras, arribaron.

Sirius había visto un montón de nuevos mundos pero jamás como aquel que se le presentó nada más pisó tierra firme. Era un lugar de intensa belleza y paz natural, nada parecida a Londres con sus enormes edificios y sus máquinas industriales.

Las montañas verdes, llenas de hierba y florecillas preciosas. El aire fresco y puro, las aguas cristalinas llenas de vida acuática. Los arboles inmensos que alcanzaban más de diez metros, los animales que habitaban aquellas tierras y que curiosos los miraban descender de su mole flotante de madera. Era precioso, los ríos, las cascadas y el viento casi mágico que los rodeaba como si intentara reconocerlos. El silbido y los susurros de la naturaleza que invadían sus sentidos.

—Es precioso... —dijo James junto a él.

—Sí... es... —estaba a punto de decir Sirius cuando Malfoy se plató a su lado, interrumpiéndolo.

—Una mina de oro —dijo sin un atisbo de que aquella preciosa creación de la naturaleza lo hubiese impresionado—. ¡Descarguen las provisiones y levanten el campamento! —Ordenó a sus hombres—. ¡Quiero una muralla levantada lo antes posible, no voy a arriesgarme a que una tribu de vampiros se aparezca y arruine todo! ¡Rápido señores que el tiempo es oro!

James frunció el ceño pero no desobedeció, después de todo estaba trabajando para Malfoy. Sirius, en cambio, se dio el lujo de rodar los ojos, tomar sus pistolas favoritas labradas en plata y comenzar a deambular por los alrededores. La ventaja de que su único trabajo fuese mantener alejados a los nativos y las creaturas mágicas desagradables.

Caminó por un sendero natural de tierra, sujetó su largo cabello negro en una coleta y se acomodó el yelmo bajo el brazo. Mantenía su mano derecha sobre el cinturón donde cargaba su arma y los pies bien firmes en el suelo en caso de que alguna creatura le atacara y se le echara encima. Estaba completamente alerta pese a su pose natural y descuidada, casi casual.

Escuchó el crujir de una rama y lentamente se giró en dirección al ruido, solo para encontrar un pequeño _bowtruckle_ haciendo de las suyas junto a un enorme árbol hueco. Las creaturas como esas le gustaban, porque eran inofensivas y nada sanguinarias, eran hasta bonitas si entrecerrabas los ojos.

Se acercó a la creatura y le saludó con una reverencia muy al estilo inglés antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al campamento donde Lucius Malfoy no dejaba de hablar sobre la inmensa cantidad de oro que encontraría nada más comenzar a escavar. A Sirius por supuesto no le sorprendió, a leguas sabía que el hombre solo podía pensar en su cuenta bancaria incrementándose.

Una semana después y muchas excursiones a los alrededores, Sirius ya se había convencido de que en aquellas tierras no había ninguna creatura que pudiese considerarse mínimamente peligrosa. No había ninguna familia de Dragones especialmente fieros o algún nido de Acromántulas dispuestas a devorarlos parte por parte hasta que no quedara nada.

Sin embargo Lucius no parecía del todo seguro y seguía mandándolo a echar un vistazo, cada vez más lejos del campamento donde se habían instalado. Para buena suerte de Black, Malfoy le había dejado escoger a su grupo de excursión en el que no dudó en incluir a James pese a su nula habilidad para manejar un rifle o una pistola. A su grupo también había añadido a un par muchachos de su edad que parecían tan cansados de Malfoy como ellos mismos.

—Guarda silencio Longbottom —le dijo al castaño— recuerda que el oído es lo primero que va a alertarte si hay algo rondando y hablando con Lovegood todo el maldito tiempo no van a escuchar nada.

—Vamos, Sirius —dijo James con gesto cansado—. Llevamos días dando vueltas sin encontrar nada ¡días! Podrías portarte menos duro con Frank.

—Parece que pasar tanto tiempo enredado en las faldas de Evans te ablandó, cornamenta, ¿A caso olvidaste nuestro viaje a Grecia? ¿Cuándo casi perdemos los brazos por esa manada de Grifos que apareció de la nada?, porque yo no lo he olvidado y no tengo ganas de perder ninguna de mis extremidades.

Xenophilus Lovegood tembló y Frank Longbottom hizo mala cara pero no se acobardó. James suspiró.

—Solo digo que deberíamos volver al campamento —agregó Potter con aquella voz de infinita paciencia que siempre le dedicaba a su amigo.

Sirius lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento y luego suspirando le respondió.

—De acuerdo, volvamos.

Black no estaba especialmente emocionado por pasar demasiado tiempo dentro de las murallas que rodeaban su campamento. Él era un hombre de acción y permanecer quieto y encerrado no era su plan perfecto de una tarde productiva en tierras lejanas. Pero el resto de su escuadrón parecía realmente interesado en pasar un rato de ocio con el resto de los chicos que ya debían de haber terminado de cavar donde Malfoy les había asegurado encontrarían oro.

James comenzó a caminar entre Lovegood y Longbottom comenzando una charla que Sirius no escuchaba en lo más mínimo. Black esperaba que Malfoy hubiera estado en lo correcto, en todos los días que llevaban ahí no habían encontrado ni medio gramo de oro y eso comenzaba ser preocupante. Sin el oro, Malfoy no les pagaría, a ninguno y vaya que habían hombres cuyos futuros dependían de esa paga, como James que aspiraba a comprar una casita decente para él y su familia en un pueblito alejado de Londres llamado Godric's Hollow.

Sirius no fue consiente de en qué momento el resto de sus acompañantes se adelantaron lo suficiente como para perderlos de vista, pero aquello dejó de importar cuando se sintió repentinamente observado. Un par de ojos, o eso creía, estaba lo suficientemente entrenado como para saber si estaba siendo vigilado por más de un individuo.

Con calma fingida desvió su camino hacia el campamento. Si la creatura era inteligente y estaba allí por órdenes específicas, Sirius no podía arriesgarse a guiarlo hasta donde el resto de los suyos se encontraban, eso era como venderlos y Sirius no era un traidor.

A paso lento y casi ligero se encaminó a través de algunos árboles frutales. La mano le cosquilleaba, ansiosa por enredar sus dedos alrededor de su pistola. Pensó en que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido llevar el rifle, pero sus pistolas eran más ligeras y fáciles de cargar.

Un pequeño ruido le confirmó que no estaba solo pero decidió mantener la calma y seguir fingiendo que no se había percatado de nada. Tenía la oportunidad de que, cualquier cosa que le estuviese acechando se aburriera de mirarle y se marchara si decidía que no era peligroso y entonces Sirius podía aprovechar para arremeter contra él. Hiriéndolo lo suficiente como para interrogarle antes de dejarlo morir.

Llegó a las orillas del rio donde una cascada caía majestuoso frente a él. Se arrodilló junto al agua y bebió un poco antes de enjuagarse el rostro y aprovechar ese gesto insignificante para mirar a lo que sea que lo estuviese siguiendo a través del reflejo del agua. Juntó ambas manos y tomó algo del líquido transparente que usó como espejo antes de beber. Efectivamente había algo ahí, muy cerca de unas rocas a su espalda, en lo alto de una pequeña colina.

Sirius frunció el ceño preguntándose por qué no lo habían atacado aún. No que se estuviera quejando pero todas las creaturas que solían observarlo con tanta insistencia terminaban con sus garras clavadas en alguna parte de sus extremidades.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a despistar a su acechador. Tal vez cruzar el agua que caía de la cascada y esperar entre algunas rocas a que aquello fuera tras él. Cuando le diera la espalda, Sirius aprovecharía y le dispararía en alguna pata, tal vez. Estaba seguro que aquello que el observaba no era humano, Black juraba haber visto algo con pelo a través del reflejo de agua.

Saltó de la orilla del rio hacia una roca que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de agua. Luego salto a otra más, eran como un pequeño caminito que llevaban al otro lado del rio. Se empapó por completo cuando pasó debajo de la cascada y la fuerza del agua fue tal que casi lo tira de la roca. Por suerte Sirius era un joven fuerte y entrenado físicamente y pudo resistir hasta que encontró un montón de rocas lo suficientemente grandes como para esconderse y observar.

La caída del agua de la cascada le impedía escuchar cualquier cosa, y el rocío del agua chocando contra el agua hacía de la escena algo difuminado, bastante borroso. Sujetó en cada mano una pistola, con sus dedos firmes alrededor del gatillo. Sus piernas firmes en el suelo y los hombros rígidos para que el retroceso del arma no le hiciera caer de las rocas resbalosas del rio.

Entonces una silueta apareció.

La figura de un perro gigantesco que dibujó detrás de la cortina de agua y Sirius no tuvo duda de que se trataba de un hombre lobo. El tamaño lo diferenciaba de un lobo común y corriente.

Apuntó sus armas firmemente.

El lobo salto a través del agua.

Y se transformó.

Todas las intenciones asesinas de Sirius Black se desvanecieron en cuanto el lobo dejó atrás su pelaje y sus colmillos. Nada más pisar la siguiente roca, el lobo había adoptado su forma humana de la manera más grácil que Sirius hubiese visto nunca. Y eso era un decir, pues nunca había visto a un hombre lobo fuera de la piel del canino.

Era un joven, el joven más apuesto que Sirius hubiese visto nunca y él se veía diariamente en el espejo.

Era sumamente delgado y alto. Su cuerpo, tonificado y ligeramente musculoso, de manera tan natural que Black no tuvo duda de que esos músculos se los había ganado corriendo y saltando en su forma animal. Su cabello, ahora empapado por haber pasado a través de la cascada, brillaba en color cobre, aunque era probable que al secarse fuese más claro. Sus ojos, dorados como Sirius nunca había visto, brillaban curiosos y buscaban a su alrededor.

Lo buscaban a él.

Sus manos, ahora débiles por la impresión, se dejaron caer a sus costados y su cerebro, consciente de que no necesitaría sus armas, dio órdenes a sus manos para que las depositara en el cinturón que rodeaba sus caderas.

El chico lobo tenía una piel pálida que lucía tremendamente suave y ni siquiera el montón de rasguños y mordidas distribuidas de manera aleatoria por todo su cuerpo casi desnudo hacía parecer lo contrario.

El castaño pasó una mano por el cabello que se le había pegado al rostro en un movimiento ligero y parpadeó cuando un chorro de agua le salpicó en los ojos. Su cuerpo se encogió ligeramente por la sorpresa y Sirius no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Su risa perruna, similar a la de un ladrido, alertó al lobo que rápidamente se había estremecido por la sorpresa y había retrocedido en caso de que, lo que fuese que le había asustado decidiera hacer acto de presencia y le atacara.

_Yo debería ser el asustado, no tú, idiota_. Pensó Sirius. _Pero es curioso, porque yo... no te tengo miedo, ni siquiera puedo sentir odio por ti, tus ojos no reflejan la maldad que he visto en otros como tú._

Con ese pensamiento retumbándole en la cabeza suspiró. No, no le tenía miedo, ni odio, simplemente sentía una genuina curiosidad por aquel joven que solo segundos antes había considerado una peligrosa máquina de asesinar.

El lobo continuaba mirando a los alrededores, en busca de alguna señal de peligro y con una expresión corporal que decía que volvería a su forma de lobo y echaría a correr en cualquier momento.

Sirius lo observó un poco más desde su escondite. No sabía que era exactamente lo que esos ojos dorados le hacían sentir, pero le gustaba y le disgustaba a partes iguales.

Entonces el lobo retrocedió y comenzó a marcharse.

Sirius no supo nunca que fue lo que le impulsó a salir de detrás de las rocas que lo mantenían escondido. Y mucho menos que fue lo que le impulsó a gritar.

—¡Espera! —dijo a pesar de no saber si él le entendía.

La espalda del lobo se tensó y se giró rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No voy... no voy a hacerte daño, por favor espera —dijo nuevamente, pero sus palabras sonaban falsas incluso para él ¿cuándo había tenido compasión por las creaturas como él?

El lobo recobró su expresión serena y Sirius contuvo el aliento. Todavía existía la opción de que el hombre lobo lo atacara y Black no tendría tiempo suficiente como para desfundar sus armas.

Armándose de valor, Sirius comenzó a caminar por el rio, no se molestó en volver por el camino de piedra que lo había llevado hasta allí y mojarse las botas no podía importarle menos. El chico lobo le miraba, suspicaz, como si no supiera como reaccionar a su presencia, era obvio que le fascinaba y le aterraba a partes iguales que él y Sirius fuesen tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez. Comenzando por la ropa; el castaño vestía únicamente una especie de falda que dejaba ver perfectamente bien su torso marcado y desnudo, al igual que sus piernas firmes y tonificadas, no tenía zapatos si quiera y además del trozo de tela cubriendo sus genitales, solo tenía algunas marcas de pintura en el pecho. Sirius, en cambio era pantalones, camisa, chaleco y botas de cuero realmente pesadas.

—¿Puedes entenderme? —le preguntó cuándo se acercó lo suficiente a la roca donde el muchacho seguía de pie.

Pero este no le respondió. En su lugar hecho a correr a través del camino de rocas hasta la orilla donde Sirius le siguió con dificultad, gracias a su ropa pesada por haber absorbido el agua.

Cuando el pelinegro por fin logró alcanzar al lobo este le miraba en silencio, con sus cejas fruncidas en un mohín de desconfianza que hizo que Black se estremeciera. Era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido, pensaba. Debía ser él quién desconfiara, debía ser él el que le mirara de esa manera y en su lugar, simplemente había permanecido tranquilo, con sus armas bien guardadas en su cinturón, desprotegido.

—Mi nombre... mi nombre es Sirius —intentó de nuevo. El lobo solo lo miró. Sirius suspiró—. No puedes entenderme...

Agacho la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado por haber creído que sería tan fácil comunicarse. Nadie podía culparlo, por supuesto, jamás, ningún hombre lobo se había mostrado dispuesto si quiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera gruñir y babear sangre inocente. Frunció el ceño. Ciertamente el lobo frente a él no era como ninguno al que se hubiera enfrentado antes.

—Remus... —dijo entonces con voz grave.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido, mirándolo de nuevo.

El castaño frunció el ceño, pero no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tú eres Sirius, yo... —parecía como si buscara las palabras correctas—. Yo, mi nombre, Remus.

—Remus... —repitió Sirius, saboreando cada letra rodando por su lengua —. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—Ahora si —respondió—. Antes no.

—No estoy entendiendo —respondió sinceramente.

—Yo tampoco —le respondió mirando hacia el cielo—. Ciertamente yo tampoco.

El viento le rodeo y alborotó su cabello cobrizo.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—No eres de aquí —dijo Remus escurriéndose el cabello con una elegancia y tranquilidad que Sirius juraba no había visto en otra parte que no fuese en la casa Black.

—Inglaterra —respondió cuando se dio cuenta de que había permanecido demasiado tiempo mirando la forma en que los músculos del muchacho se estiraban cuando escurría el agua de su cabello.

—¿Así es como se llama tu tribu?

—En realidad... —pensó tragando duramente—. Es una ciudad.

_Joder Sirius contrólate._ Pensó mirando sus piernas. _Demasiado tiempo sin una damisela cerca._ Se recordó _. Eso debes ser, porque no es posible que encuentre a este tío espectacularmente sensual._

—¿Qué es una ciudad? —preguntó terminando con la tarea de escurrir su cabello. Sentándose sobre la hierba de tal manera que la única tela que le cubría dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

—Aquí los chicos no usan demasiado ropa ¿he? —intentó bromear, pero la verdad es que le avergonzaba. Había visto a un montón de tipos en pelotas, incluyendo a James y no entendía que le tenía tan alterado.

—¿Ropa? —preguntó Remus.

—Lo que te cubre el... —señaló su entrepierna.

—¿Pene?

—Joder, no lo dijo... no, no lo dijo...

Remus sonrió, claramente burlándose de él.

—Pene —repitió y las mejillas de Sirius se encendieron.

—Sí, la polla, como sea —bufó—. ¿No te da frio o algo similar?

—Ciertamente es mejor que tenerla hirviendo.

— _Touché._

—No he entendido eso.

Sirius sonrió.

—Lo supuse.

—Eres extraño.

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que va por allí semidesnudo.

—Pero no completamente —respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, mirando hacia el rio—. Sería una falta de respeto para las chicas de la aldea y ciertamente Nymphadora no estaría muy contenta.

—¿Tu madre?

—Mi... prometida.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Era un silencio tranquilo.

—Eres un hombre lobo...—dijo Sirius nuevamente.

—Lo soy, como todos los de mi pueblo.

Black se tensó.

—¿Hay más?

Remus le miró, no entendiendo su cambio de actitud.

—Por supuesto —respondió con cautela—. No me digas que tu no...

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó colocándose de pie, ofendido—. ¡Soy un hombre, un humano completamente normal y civilizado!

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó ahora el lobo, claramente herido—. ¿Que se supone que quiso decir eso?

—Pues que yo, que tú...

Sirius lo miró, su expresión era mortalmente seria. No se parecía en nada al muchacho asustado de la cascada de solo unos minutos atrás. Lucía peligroso y bastante más varonil. Las cicatrices en su cuerpo acentuaban la sensación de peligro y todo el cerebro de Sirius comenzó a gritar _cuidado_.

Y entonces el recuerdo del cuerpo de Regulus, o lo que quedaba de él lo asaltó.

Sacudió la cabeza y como un niño asustado retrocedió un par de pasos. Debía deshacerse de aquella imagen si quería pensar con claridad, pero estaba tan confundido. Toda su vida había aceptado la idea de que los hombres lobo eran creaturas peligrosas y sanguinarias, monstruos que no merecían seguir viviendo. Pero Remus parecía hasta cierto punto inofensivo y él no estaba seguro de que sentir.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Los siguientes días se las arregló para que Malfoy le dejara permanecer en el campamento, ayudando en la búsqueda de un oro que cada vez parecía más imaginario. James por supuesto, siendo su mejor amigo, había notado su cambio de humor pero había tenido particular cuidado en no mencionar nada. Conocía a Sirius lo suficiente como para saber que él no le diría nada que no quisiera decirle y que debía esperar.

A la tercera semana, finalmente Black se había quedado sin pretextos para salir a investigar los alrededores. No había tenido el tiempo que le hubiera gustado tener para pensar, pero finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que, tal vez, había sido demasiado grosero con Remus. No que fuese a disculparse, era un hombre lobo y los hombres lobo no tenían sentimientos... ¿o sí?

James había ido a vigilar al sur, Xenophilus al oeste, Frank al este y Sirius al norte, dirección en la cual había encontrado a Remus la primera vez. No que estuviese buscándolo. No tenía ya nada más que hablar con él, excepto, tal vez, pedirle que le dijera a los suyos que se mantuvieran alejados de su campamento si no querían encontrar una muerte segura. Después de todo, esa era la razón por la que él estaba allí, para deshacerse de cualquier peligro inminente y eso incluía hombres lobo.

Pero Remus no apareció ese día, ni al siguiente y cuando el mes finalmente había pasado, Sirius llegó a la conclusión de que, tal vez, no volvería a verlo nunca y por alguna razón eso no mejoró la sensación de malestar que lo aquejaba desde que se había marchado con la mirada endurecida del lobo clavada en su espalda.

No había Remus y no había oro en esas tierras y todos, incluyendo a Sirius, estaban perdiendo la cabeza.

Finalmente Lucius Malfoy se había convencido de que no habían creaturas peligrosas rondando cerca, por lo que el trabajo de Black se había reducido únicamente a instruir a los hombres de Malfoy en el arte del manejo de las armas de fuego. La mayoría de ellos sabía cómo usar una, pero ninguno tenía la mitad de sus habilidades.

Cuando se cansaba de jugar a la escuelita simplemente tomaba su abrigo, sus pistolas de plata y comenzaba caminar lentamente, perdiéndose entre toda aquella naturaleza que había terminado por seducirlo, incluso más que la idea de volver a Londres lleno de gloria por haber conquistado tierras nuevas. Jamás en su vida había pisado un territorio que le hiciese sentir tan en paz con la naturaleza, que despejara su mente rencorosa y la idea de asesinar se disipara casi por completo.

Y le gustaba.

Fue en una de esas tardes en que quería alejarse de Malfoy y su mal humor por no haber encontrado oro que se adentró de nuevo en aquel espeso bosque lleno de algo que Sirius solo podía definir como magia y un aura mística.

Sus pies le llevaron si su consentimiento hasta la orilla de un riachuelo donde se dejó caer cerca un árbol. Las ganas de remojarse un poco en el agua le invadieron pero decidió no hacerlo, en caso de que algún hombre lobo menos amigable que Remus decidiera aparecer y él tuviese que defenderse. En todo caso se había bañado esa misma mañana y no necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Se encontraba mirando hacia el otro lado del río hasta que distinguió una silueta que lo hizo ponerse en alerta. De un salto se puso de pie y prácticamente voló hasta detrás del grueso tronco del árbol en el que estaba recargado. Sus manos sobre sus armas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Los arbustos del otro lado del rio se sacudieron y Sirius aguardó impaciente. Era imposible que se tratara de uno de los suyos, su campamento estaba a sus espaldas y de todas formas nadie se atrevía a vagar por ahí pese a que Sirius les había asegurado que estaban a salvo. Cosa que no era mentira pero tampoco era la verdad al cien por ciento.

Y entonces le vio.

Después de poco menos de dos meses de no verlo, Remus apareció frente a él luciendo muy diferente a la primera vez que se habían encontrado. Su expresión era tranquila, demasiado. El gesto de curiosidad e inseguridad habían desaparecido y habían dado paso a uno que le hacía lucir incluso mayor, como si toda la sabiduría de la naturaleza se hubiera alojado dentro de su delgado y musculado cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

El lobo caminó hasta la orilla lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del universo entre sus manos. Era obvio que no se había percatado de que alguien le miraba a pocos metros de distancia, pues su pose era tan natural que Sirius no se atrevió a romper la atmósfera revelando su presencia.

Miró al lobo llegar a la orilla del rio y mirar su reflejo antes de cerrar los ojos con pesar. Sirius no tenía forma de saber que pensaba pero era obvio que algo le atribulaba. ¿Qué problemas podría tener un hombre lobo? Ciertamente, aunque Remus parecía tan humano como él, algo dentro de la cabeza de Black se negaba a aceptarlo. Era como que esperaba a que en cualquier momento el lobo sanguinario y hambriento surgiera detrás de aquellos brillantes ojos dorados llenos de una amabilidad y una compasión que Sirius no había visto en ningún hombre.

Cuando Remus terminó de lamentarse, por lo que fuese que se estuviese lamentando, suspiró, alborotando su cabello castaño con sus manos enormes y frotándose la cara con algo de frustración. Finalmente delineó sus dedos contra una cicatriz que parecía completamente nueva, atravesaba parte de su pecho, era una línea rojiza y delgada pero bastante visible. El lobo se miró el cuerpo, sus ojos se enrojecieron y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de completo aborrecimiento que hizo que el corazón de Sirius se encogiera.

Black había decidido que no podía permanecer más tiempo escondido, tenía la insana necesidad de saber que había puesto así a Remus, Remus, que parecía ser del tipo impasible, siempre sereno y que ahora parecía estar sufriendo profundamente. Sin embargo su plan se vio arruinado cuando el lobo se desnudó, arrancando de un tirón la tela que le cubría la entrepierna y se arrojó al agua para comenzar a tallar con fuerza su cuerpo.

Había sido un breve segundo, pero aquella vista del cuerpo completamente desnudo del lobo hizo que Sirius perdiera todos los estribos. No entendía que era lo que le sucedía, pero su pene parecía sumamente interesado en esa imagen y su cerebro la repetía dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez para reforzar la sensación de excitación y vergüenza repentina.

¿Lo peor? No podía dejar de mirar.

Él quería adjudicarle su comportamiento tan inmoral el hecho de la abstinencia, estado en que llevaba ya bastante tiempo. Le parecía imposible sentirse tan atraído por la manera en la que el agua desfilaba por el cuerpo del lobo en forma de pequeñas perlas transparentes. Le parecía casi imposible que sus ojos no pudieran apartarse de la forma de la espalda del muchacho en el rio, ni de sus cicatrices que de repente se le antojaron atractivas. Lentamente, poco a poco se perdía en ese cuerpo masculino sin razón aparente, en esos ojos de sol y ese cabello de cobre y joder que no podía dejar de pensar en su pene bien dotado.

Debía dejar de mirar, sabía que debía dejar de hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía salir del trance. Tal vez miraría un poquito, solo un poquito más, lo suficiente como para tener material en la noche para...

_No, Sirius, no, a ti no te gustan los hombres._ Se regañó a sí mismo. Y Remus se sumergió en el agua solo para salir de ella agitando su melena de cabellos castaños. _Bueno, tal vez te gustan un poquito_. Remus se escurrió el cabello y comenzó a frotarse las nalgas con cuidado. _De acuerdo, tal vez te gustan bastante._

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí, Sirius? —Dijo de pronto la voz de Remus, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

La vergüenza que sentía era sumamente agobiante, pero si había algo que Sirius Black sabía hacer a la perfección era fingir que nada sucedía y aquello solo podía lograrlo colocándose su máscara de tipo sinvergüenza y ligero de cascos. Esa máscara le había conseguido unos buenos polvos en el pasado y le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Esperaba que en ese momento funcionara igual de bien, no se le antojaba ser descuartizado por el lobo por mirón.

—Lo suficiente como para descubrir lo mucho que te gusta bañarte —respondió, descarado.

—¿Eso es lo que hacen los tuyos cuando no quieren acercarse a alguien? ¿Espían?

Sirius sonrió aproximándose a la orilla. Remus no le miraba.

—¿Y quién no quiere acercarse a quién? —preguntó llegando a la orilla.

—Tú a mí, porque soy un hombre lobo incivilizado, salvaje... no soy... un hombre.

—Oh...—fue lo único que pudo decir, avergonzándose de su comportamiento—. Escucha, Remus...

—Por favor, Sirius, no me vengas con el cuento de que no fue tu intención —le interrumpió, mirándolo por primera vez.

—Bueno, es que no lo fue —se defendió.

Remus entrecerró los ojos.

—Pude oler tu miedo, me tenías pánico por ser... como soy.

—Yo no te tengo miedo —rebatió irguiéndose cual alto era.

—Entonces asco —Sirius no respondió, demasiado impresionado por esa conclusión. Remus suspiró—. Nosotros no somos malos... Agregó mirando las pequeñas ondas que formaba el agua al chocar con su cuerpo—. Y puedo demostrártelo.

—¿Puedes? —preguntó Black, perdiéndose en sus abdominales.

—Por supuesto —respondió saliendo del agua y casi causándole a Sirius un infarto.

_Pene, pene, pene._ Era todo lo que podía procesar su cerebro. Veía a Remus mover la boca para hablar pero ciertamente no estaba escuchando. Asentía cada que creía que debía hacerlo y sonreía cada vez que Remus le dirigía aquel gesto cálido con sus ojos, pero sus oídos estaban completamente bloqueados y todo lo que podía escuchar era un pequeño pitido nada desagradable y el eco de su propio cerebro repitiendo: _Joder, es grande._

—¿Entonces, vienes? —le preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

Remus se había colocado algo de ropa, o lo que fuese aquello que le cubría la cintura.

Sirius quiso preguntar " _¿A dónde?",_ pero su cuerpo solo pudo reaccionar tomando aquella mano que a primera vista parecía dura y rasposa, pero que en realidad era sumamente suave, más que cualquier mano que hubiera sujetado antes, ni si quiera las manos de sus amantes eran tan aterciopeladas y aquello hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

Era extraña la manera en que todo su ser parecía reaccionar positivamente ante las sensaciones que Remus se empeñaba (inconscientemente) en mostrarle. La forma tan natural en la que interactuaban casi parecía una broma, una bastante cruel. Sirius no lo entendía, pero tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado. Simplemente se dejó llevar, como nunca en su vida y había sido agradable.

Pasaron el día entero caminando de un lado para otro, con el lobo de guía. Sirius conoció más de aquellas tierras y sus alrededores en un solo paseo en canoa y pudo mirar todo bajo sus pies en la cima de una montaña particularmente preciosa, llena de vegetación y animales mágicos. Todo en compañía de Remus quién no se había cansado de hablar sobre todo lo que sabía, que era mucho. El muchacho era un verdadero erudito y miraba la vida de una forma completamente diferente a Sirius. Para Remus todo era un ciclo, salir de la tierra, vivir y volver a ella, para Remus todo era naturaleza y magia y sabiduría ancestral. Para Sirius muerte y destrucción, pólvora y acero forjado, miedo infundado en la ignorancia, temor a lo desconocido. 

En un solo día Remus había logrado abrirle los ojos, mostrarle las maravillas de la naturaleza más allá de lo que sus ojos, cegados por la modernidad, podían ver. Remus era atardeceres, un rio corriendo, el viento y un árbol demasiado viejo como para si quiera intentar talarlo. Era el hombre y el lobo, era la naturaleza y la inteligencia, era instintos y razonamiento al mismo tiempo. Y era tan fascinante aquella mezcla que, cuando el día llegó a su fin, Sirius se encontraba total y completamente enamorado de todo lo que Remus representaba, de todo lo que era.

—Te has divertido —afirmó el castaño.

Ambos se encontraba trepados en lo alto de un árbol, observando las luciérnagas brillar a su alrededor. La luna hacía mucho que había salido y ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para si quiera intentar bajar de allí. Había sido una excursión particularmente placentera y agotadora.

—Ha sido asombroso, en Londres jamás encontrarías paisajes como estos.

—¿Entonces has dejado de tenerme miedo?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Ya te he dicho, no es miedo es... —suspiró, incapaz de pronunciar nada en voz alta.

¿Debía decirle? ¿Debía hablar de Regulus y de lo mucho que le había afectado verle muerto?

—Oh... —dijo entonces el lobo—. Es algo diferente... —el viento sopló y Sirius sintió su cabello cubrirle el rostro—. Tu hermano...

Sirius lo miró.

—¿Cómo...?

—El viento me lo dijo —respondió con tranquilidad. Dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

—Estás bromeando —respondió cambiando repentinamente de humor.

Si algo había aprendido ese día había sido que Remus tenía cierto efecto tranquilizador en él.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada delo que te he dicho hoy? La naturaleza habla solo si estamos dispuestos a escucharla.

Lo dijo con tal seriedad que Black se obligó a dejar de sonreír. Remus se recorrió un poco sobre la rama en la que estaba sentado y se colocó con cuidado junto a Sirius, sus piernas rozándose, sus miradas fundiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Había algo casi mágico en los ojos dorados de Remus que le miraban solemnemente. Le derretía hasta dejar su alma al desnudo. Era agradable e inquietante a partes iguales.

—Cierra los ojos —le pidió y como siempre, Sirius obedeció sin si quiera preguntar. Remus le sujetó las manos —. Escucha, Sirius, el viento dice muchas cosas si ponemos solo un poquito de atención. El viento nunca miente, va por todo el mundo, es más sabio de los consejeros.

Sirius se esforzó mucho en no fruncir el ceño. El viento soplaba a su alrededor pero él no podía más que escuchar el rumor de las hojas y la suave voz de Remus pidiéndole de manera casi irracional que escuchara al viento que al parecer no tenía nada que decirle.

Había estado a punto de abrir la boca para decirle a su acompañante que lo sentía, que no podía escuchar nada cuando un susurro fantasmal le sopló al oído.

_Le gustas_. Le dijo. _Desde que te vio en el bosque y decidió seguirte._ Agregó. _Sufre porque piensa que jamás será correspondido._

Aturdido como estaba por la experiencia poco común, solo atinó a abrir los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con la vista más hermosa que nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de admirar. Ni los ríos, ni las montañas que Remus le había mostrado ese día se comparaba con la vista del joven lobo que, con las mejillas sonrojadas y su piel pálida brillando a la luz de la luna, le sujetaba ambas manos y mantenía los ojos cerrados, como escuchando.

Sirius siempre había sido un hombre de acción, irresponsable e incapaz de pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas.

El viento no podía estar mintiéndole.

Así que le besó.

Aún con las manos entrelazadas, Black se inclinó hacia adelante solo un poco, lo suficiente para que sus labios rosaran los del lobo quién ante al gesto había abierto los ojos de golpe. Sirius se sentía nervioso, como nunca en su vida se había sentido, pero no se acobardó, los Black jamás se acobardaban.

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirar fijamente a su acompañante y descubrir que el viento no le había dicho nada y todo había sido una broma cruel de sus deseos reprimidos hacia el hombre lobo.

Era un beso tranquilo, casto, únicamente labios sobre labios pero aquello cambió tan rápido que Black se sintió mareado.

Remus había profundizado el beso.

Ambos abrieron la boca para darse la oportunidad de explorarse mutuamente. Remus sabía dulce y su boca estaba tan caliente que en nada se comparaba con el viento fresco de la noche. Su lengua, aterciopelada, estaba logrando lo que nadie nunca, que Sirius Black perdiera la cabeza tan rápido que pronto se encontró deseando que aquello no terminara nunca. Sirius Black, quién siempre tomaba lo que quería y luego salía corriendo ahora deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón no tener que marcharse nunca y si debía hacerlo, deseaba tener la oportunidad de llevarse a Remus con él, al viejo mundo.

Eran la luna y las estrellas en lo alto del cielo, brillando intensamente, rodeados de aquel sentimiento tan nuevo y tan familiar a la vez. Era como si estuviesen destinados a ser.

Y entonces se terminó.

Se separaron lentamente, ambos con los ojos aún cerrados y con las respiraciones acompasadas. Sirius resistió como todo un campeón la necesidad de volver a inclinarse y tomar aquellos labios carnosos, sabía que debía decir algo, lo que fuese, pero rápido.

Así que dijo lo primero que el viento le dijo que era lo correcto.

—Encontrémonos mañana, y el día siguiente a ese, Remus —no abrió los ojos, temeroso por primera vez en su vida de ser rechazado.

Entonces sintió las manos de Remus sobre su rostro, estaba calientito.

—Y el que sigue, y el que sigue— le respondió.

Así avanzaron los días, uno a uno hasta que un mes más se cumplió. Los hombres de Lucius seguían sin encontrar oro, pero a Sirius no podía importarle menos. Lo único que deseaba era que las cosas siguieran igual, entre más demoraran en encontrar el oro, más tardarían en volver a Inglaterra y más tiempo tendría para pasarlo con Remus.

Después de aquel beso imprevisto, su relación había evolucionado lentamente. Se habían tomado el tiempo de conocerse a fondo, de descubrir lo que existía detrás de sus respectivas máscaras, las cuales comenzaban a caerse a pedazos, muy lentamente hasta dejarlos expuestos y al desnudo, cosa que no podría importarles en lo más mínimo, porque se tenían el uno al otro.

Remus era inteligente, un bromista cauteloso y poseía un corazón inmenso, lleno de bondad y sabiduría. Sirius era impulsivo y explosivo, la combinación perfecta entre la rebeldía y la aristocracia, era bondadoso, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no dejaba que otros mirasen esa fase de él. Ninguno de los dos era delicado o débil, pero era precisamente esa fortaleza la que los hacía total y completamente perfectos el uno para el otro.

Y era correcto, porque así se sentía y ninguno de los dos quería dejarlo escapar.

Fue una tarde especialmente nublada en que Sirius tomó una decisión, no podría vivir nunca sin Remus.

—Ven conmigo a Londres —le dijo mientras acariciaba su suave cabello.

Remus no contestó de inmediato.

—Sabes que no puedo —dijo finalmente—. Soy el siguiente líder de la tribu, no puedo simplemente marcharme y dejar todo tirado... mi padre, él no lo permitiría... tal vez podrías quedarte...

—Tal vez —respondió.

Por supuesto que había considerado la idea de quedarse, pero no estaba seguro de tener un lugar en aquel mundo. Aún si se quedaba el padre de Remus jamás le dejaría renunciar a su compromiso con Nymphadora y la opción más fácil era marcharse, lejos, donde Remus solo estuviera para él. No que en Londres pudiesen casarse y hacer su vida fuera de las sombras, pero al menos no tendrían la responsabilidad de lidiar con una tribu, un jefe furioso y una prometida dejada y despechada.

—La chica con la que estás comprometido... —comenzó a decir—. ¿La quieres?

—No en el sentido romántico. Es una gran mujer.

Guardaron silencio por un momento.

—...¿Y a mí, Rem? ¿Me quieres?

Remus sonrió.

—Cómo no había querido nunca.

Sirius sonrió y se inclinó para besarle.

Entonces una voz femenina a sus espaldas les hizo sobresaltarse. Remus se puso de pie de un salto y Sirius solo atinó a imitarle. Había una chica frente a ellos, claramente más joven, mucho más joven. Su cabello era de un extravagante color rosa y sus ojos castaños le miraban furiosos.

Ella gritaba, más que hablaba, en un lenguaje que Sirius no era capaz de entender por mucho que se esforzara. Remus por el contrario le respondía en _ingles_ y ella parecía comprender todo lo que el lobo decía. Sirius suponía que su habilidad de hablar con los nativos se reducía a Remus.

Entonces ella gruñó y Remus le pidió que se tranquilizara, pero todo fue en vano. La mujer cambió de forma: un lobo pequeño pero de garras poderosas que fueron a zarparse contra el cuerpo de Black quién ya ni si quiera cargaba con sus armas, seguro de que Remus no le haría daño. Era claro que no podía decir lo mismo de la mujer.

Estaba celosa, eso era obvio, el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos salvajes que solo querían hacer daño por impulso. Sirius comprendía, él era el intruso, él había llegado a arrebatarle a aquella joven la oportunidad de pasar el resto de su vida con aquel hombre maravilloso de nombre Remus y si bien sabía que merecía lo que ella estaba a punto de hacerle, sus ganas de morir eran nulas.

Un disparo retumbó por el bosque y Nymphadora cayó muerta sobre él, volviendo a su forma humana.

Remus soltó un jadeo, en sus ojos se miraba el pánico y el dolor de la pérdida. Sirius solo atinó a apartar cuidadosamente el cuerpo inerte de su propio cuerpo y a buscar la fuente de aquel daño letal.

James Potter.

James se encontraba de pie muy cerca de ellos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las manos temblándole tanto que el arma de fuego estaba a punto de deslizarse de sus manos. Parecía asustado, estaba asustado y Sirius creyó que no era para menos, James jamás había disparado un arma contra nada ni nadie, apenas y sabía sostenerla por insistencia de Sirius y ahora, había acabado con la vida de una joven demasiado cegada por el dolor como para actuar racionalmente.

—La has matado —le acusó Remus, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Lo siento yo... no puedo entenderte, no ha sido... yo no he querido... —balbuceaba Potter.

Sirius reconoció el sonido de varias pisadas aproximarse.

—¡James vete! —le gritó—. ¡Ahora!

En menos de un segundo James había desaparecido entre los árboles y Sirius se había encontrado a sí mismo, sometido contra el piso, rodeado de hombres furiosos que miraban a Remus sujetar el cuerpo sin vida de su prometida. Sirius no entendió lo que le decían pero sonaba a promesa de muerte.

Remus había abierto la boca para decir que él no era culpable de nada, pero Sirius le pidió que guardara silencio. James era su hermano y le había salvado la vida, no iba a permitir que se hiciera justicia, no mientras estuviera en sus manos mantener a salvo a su mejor amigo. Potter hubiese hecho lo mismo por él, Potter se había manchado las manos por él y Sirius aceptaría el castigo por James sin dudarlo.

Prácticamente lo llevaron arrastrando entre los árboles. Sirius creía que era un milagro que ninguno de ellos decidiera tomar venganza de inmediato usando su forma de lobo. No que estuviera quejándose.

Remus los seguía de cerca, cargando el ensangrentado cuerpo de su fallecida prometida con una facilidad abrumante. Le miraba tan afligido, como si supiera exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir con él de ahora en adelante. Lo que probablemente era cierto.

Llegaron a una especia de civilización donde unos habitantes muy ofendidos y dolidos le miraron. No era de menos, uno de los hombres lobo iba gritando a todo pulmón lo que él suponía había sido su delito y su ropa manchada de la sangre de Nymphadora no estaba ayudando nada. Si hasta los niños le mostraban los dientes, Sirius no sabía si siendo tan pequeños podían transformarse, pero por su acaso, no hizo contacto visual, ni con ellos, ni con nadie, Remus incluido.

Le encerraron dentro de una tienda de tela gruesa que se alzaba con un poste de madera al centro donde le habían atado completamente para asegurarse de que sus posibilidades de escapar eran nulas. El jefe de la tribu, es decir, el padre de Remus cuyo nombre era Lyall, había llegado minutos después solo para mirarle con desprecio y hablar con dureza a todos sus subordinados, quienes rígidos, asentían con solemnidad.

No supo en realidad cuanto tiempo permaneció de aquella forma, completamente inmóvil y con todo el cuerpo entumecido, con su cerebro procesando todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Con la expresión de dolor de Remus grabada a fuego en su retina. ¿Cómo lo habría encontrado James? Ciertamente no importaba, lo mejor hubiese sido que no lo hiciera, Remus no hubiera dejado que su prometida le hiciese daño, pero ya no había forma de cambiar nada, solo esperaba que a James no se lo ocurriera informar sobre ello a los hombre de Lucius quién, a diferencia de Malfoy, eran nobles y seguramente buscarían rescatarlo.

Entonces la puerta de la tienda se abrió y Remus entró por ella.

—No me mires así – le dijo cuándo el lobo se sentó frente a él con la mirada triste—. He estado en situaciones peores... no puedo recordar ninguna en este momento pero, tú entiendes.

Remus sonrió un poquito y aquello fue suficiente para que el día de Sirius mejorara.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer, Sirius, excepto decir la verdad, que no has sido tú.

—No puedo permitirlo y lo sabes, te he hablado de James antes, es como mi hermano... él solo quería ayudarme.

—Eres muy noble y bueno.

—Que curioso, me habían dicho encantador y jodidamente ardiente, pero nadie nunca me había llamado de esa manera.

—¿Aún tienes ganas de bromear? Sabes que morirás ¿cierto?

—Y de la manera más digna posible, salvando a alguien que quiero.

—Mi padre no quiere escucharme, no comprende cómo fue que terminé involucrándome con un _salvaje_ como tú _._ Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más —se lamentó, con una lágrima escurriendo por su mejilla.

—Aún si me salvara la vida, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, Remus. Fui muy feliz todos estos días a tu lado.

Un hombre gritó fuera de la tienda y Remus se puso de pie nerviosamente. Sirius comprendió que debía marcharse.

Era sorprendente como el tiempo a solas, completamente atado y sin nada con que distraerse podía hacer que pensara en cosas que ni si quiera sabía que estaba considerando. Sirius había creído toda su vida que las criaturas diferentes a él eran peligrosas y salvajes y debían ser eliminadas y ahora él se encontraba en calidad de prisionero, encerrado como un animal verdaderamente sanguinario y peligroso. Las vueltas irónicas de la vida jamás terminaban de sorprenderle, había jurado sobre la tumba de su hermano acabar con cada hombre lobo que existiera en el universo en su nombre y había terminado enamorado de uno y deseando poder vivir más solo por él.

Oh, Remus. Su salvador y su verdugo. Un encantador hombre lobo que se había robado su corazón en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y no podía ser más cursi y cliché, pero nada importaba, solo Remus y sus ojos de sol dorado.

Finalmente su tiempo de reflexión terminó cuando un par de hombres entraron a por él y lo transportaron nuevamente a rastras hasta la orilla de un risco. Todos los hombres y mujeres guerreros de la tribu los habían acompañado, vistiendo sus trajes de guerra con todo el orgullo posible, en completo silencio, solo los ruidos de sus pesadas pisadas retumbando a su alrededor.

Cuando se detuvieron a la orilla del risco y los tambores comenzaron a sonar, Sirius supo que era el final. Solo debía aguardar pacientemente a que el discurso del líder terminara de ser pronunciado y luego ya podía despedirse de sus posibilidades de que un milagro ocurriera.

Era una lástima que Remus no estuviera allí, hubiese querido al menos despedirse, decirle que lo amaba.

Por qué lo amaba, joder que sí. Aquella había sido una de las conclusiones a las que había llegado durante su confinamiento.

Colocaron su cuerpo contra la dura roca y su cabeza contra una roca un poco más pequeña. Decapitado no estaba mal, creía que era mejor que ser arrojado de lo alto de aquel risco o ser desmembrado por los filosos dientes de los lobos.

Cerró los ojos y esperó. Una sombra se posó sobre él y entonces justo cuando creía que su cabeza sería desprendida del resto de su cuerpo, sintió un cálido peso sobre él, protegiéndole.

—¡No, padre! Te lo ruego —dijo la voz conocida de Remus, acunándolo bajo su cuerpo.

—Remus, apártate, Nymphadora merece ser vengada.

—Esta no es la forma padre, el odio solo genera más odio.

—¡Que te apartes he dicho!

—No —replicó firmemente, pero Sirius podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente—. Si has decidido arrebatarle la vida a éste hombre tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero. Yo ya he tomado mi decisión, padre, ¿Cuál tomarás tú?

—¿Cómo puede ser un extraño importante más que tu prometida _muerta_?

—Le amo, padre, me he enamorado de él y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Su vida es la mía ahora, si muere, moriré con él.

Hubo un largo y sepulcral silencio. Sirius hubiera querido abrir la boca para pedirle a Remus que no fuese idiota y que dejara de retar así a su padre, pero no podía si quiera pasar saliva, demasiado ocupado en el hecho de que Remus le amaba y le amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a morir por él.

Entonces Lyall habló:

—A su corta edad, Remus ha demostrado tener más amor y compasión en su corazón que este viejo líder. Su sabiduría ha ablandado mi corazón y no tengo duda de que es la decisión correcta. Liberen al extraño. De ahora en adelante si una guerra va a empezar, no iniciaré yo el derramamiento de sangre.

Remus se apartó de Sirius y dejó que los hombres de su padre cortaran sus ataduras. Nada más verse libre, Black se puso de pie de un salto y tomó a Remus entre sus brazos para besarlo como jamás había besado a nadie. Sus labios suaves amoldándose a los suyos y su piel emitiendo un calor tan agradable que incluso llegaba a su corazón.

—¡Disparen! —escuchó entonces una voz a sus espaldas.

Sirius volteó solo para encontrarse con que, a los pies del risco, Malfoy y sus hombres les apuntaban con sus rifles.

—Lo han liberado —intervino James—. No hay necesidad de atacar, Sirius no está en peligro, ellos no son malos.

—¡Son hombres lobo! —exclamó Malfoy.

—¡Y han demostrado ser más humanos que tú! —atacó Potter arrojando su rifle al suelo—. No voy a mancharme con más sangre inocente.

Sirius sonrió orgulloso.

Los hombres de Malfoy arrojaron sus armas al suelo, demasiado conmovidos como para si quiera intentar atacar.

—¿¡A caso son idiotas!? ¡Disparen, maldita sea! ¡Ellos tienen nuestro oro!

—¿Oro? —susurró Remus al oído de Sirius.

—Es pequeño, brillante y dorado.

—¿Cómo el maíz?

—Sí, pero duro —buscó entre sus bolcillos, sacando un galeón—. Es así.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—Aquí no tenemos nada similar —respondió tomando la moneda entre sus dedos.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—¡¿Has escuchado Malfoy?! ¡Aquí no hay oro!

Lucius Malfoy palideció hasta la transparencia.

—Mienten —declaró tomando uno de los rifles del suelo y apuntándolo a Lyall—. ¡Están mintiendo!

Y disparó.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Remus soltó un grito de pánico, conocedor de lo que esas armas eran capaces de hacer y Sirius solo atinó a interponerse entre el padre de Remus y la bala. Si el hombre había sido lo suficientemente generoso y benevolente como para escuchar a su hijo y dejarle vivir, entonces Sirius bien podía salvarle la vida.

El impacto de la bala le atravesó el costado con un dolor punzante. Su cuerpo azotó contra la roca con un golpe sordo, pero él ya no podía sentir nada a parte de la sensación de la sangre burbujeando en sus oídos.

Escuchó un alboroto proviniendo de los pies del risco, pero él solo pudo concentrarse en la calidez de los brazos de su lobo acurrucándolo contra su pecho.

Abrió los ojos. Sabía que era de día, pero él veía las estrellas y la luna por sobre la cabeza de Remus.

—Bueno... —dijo lenta y agonizantemente—. Definitivamente he estado en situaciones peores. Justo ahora tampoco puedo recordar una pero seguro que existe.

—Sirius —sollozó el castaño.

—No llores, mejor sonríe, porque tu padre está vivo.

—Te amo —declaró juntando su frente contra la del pelinegro.

—Y yo a ti.

Y se besaron.

—¡Eso ha sido realmente romántico, Sirius! —Gritó James que intentaba escalar la montaña—. Pero ahora que has dejado el drama y la tragedia tal vez podremos curar tus heridas.

—¡Déjame morir tranquilo, Jamie! —le reclamó enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Remus.

James tomó a Sirius y con ayuda de algunos nativos lo transportaron hasta su campamento donde había sido atendido lo mejor posible. Sin embargo había una verdad innegable y es que si Sirius quería tener una esperanza de sobrevivir, debían volver a Londres de inmediato, orden que Potter dio y que todos los hombres obedecieron de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucedió con Lucius? —preguntó Sirius recostado en la camilla que Longbottom y Lovegood cargaban camino al barco.

—Encerrado en los almacenes, amordazado y atado por intento de asesinato.

—Lo estás disfrutando —dijo Sirius con una cansada sonrisa burlona.

—Yo y todos los demás —le respondió James—. Oh, mira, ha llegado.

Sirius levantó un poco la cabeza solo para volver a recostarse por el dolor. La silueta de Remus apenas se había dibujado frente a él.

Frank y Xenophilus le dejaron en el suelo.

—Luces terrible —le dijo el lobo arrodillándose a su lado.

—Gracias, cariño, tú luces igual. Quiero pensar que no has dormido demasiado preocupado por mí.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un engreído?

—Un sinfín de veces.

Se miraron en silencio, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Debemos marcharnos o si no... —intervino James.

—Lo sabemos, James —respondió Sirius—. Solo un minuto.

—De acuerdo, terminaremos de subir las cosas.

Y se marchó de allí junto con los dos hombres que aún les observaban.

—Significa que esto se ha terminado... ¿cierto? —preguntó el castaño.

—No si vienes conmigo.

—Sirius... tu sabes que yo...

—Lo sé, no puedes —suspiró—. Tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor. Quiero suponer que tus días como cazador de creaturas mágicas han terminado.

—Completamente —aseguró sonriendo.

James y Frank venían de vuelta.

—Piensa en mí —le pidió Black.

—Cada día, con la intensidad de la luna.

Potter y Longbottom levantaron la camilla y Sirius sintió que perdía un trozo de su propio corazón cada paso que se alejaba de Remus quién le miraba con la mirada más triste que jamás hubiese visto.

Lo transportaron en un pequeño barco de madera hasta el gran navío que había pertenecido a Malfoy ya no más. James había querido meterlo en una de las habitaciones principales pero Sirius se había negado rotundamente y en su lugar había pedido ser puesto en cubierta, donde pudiera ver aquellas tierras por última vez antes de marcharse para siempre.

El viento sopló, el barco zarpó y lo último que Sirius Black sintió antes de perder de vista tierra firme, fue el viento susurrándole:

_Va a amarte para siempre._


End file.
